


out like a light

by shmowder



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: M/M, Office Party, Pining, Smoking, cole is autistic lol, homosexual shoulder rubs, its 5am what do u want from me, this is more a character study lol theres not a ton of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmowder/pseuds/shmowder
Summary: The LAPD has an office party, and Cole stays the night at Stefan's.
Relationships: Stefan Bekowsky/Cole Phelps
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	out like a light

Cole never liked parties; they were too loud and crowded. He couldn't see much pleasure in get-togethers of this fashion, and tonight was no different—an office party in honor of the Homicide Department. Cole wasn't sure what exactly the celebration was about; nonetheless, he didn't quite care. A month had passed since Phelps' promotion to Traffic, and Cole finally felt like he'd gotten into the swing of things. He'd made a routine for himself, and planned to follow it to the letter. He was thankful for his partner, Stefan, accommodating to Cole's lead on most of their assignments, even though he was more experienced. Bekowsky was generally pleasant to be around, but his tendency to take a joke too far could get on one's nerves.

Cole stood in the corner, leaning onto a desk with his right hand and holding a glass with his left. By the smell of the drink, it was some kind of alcohol, but he wasn't interested in taking a sip. He kept the stairs down to the lower floor in his sight, and he wanted to be able to leave at any time if needed. He recognized a few faces in the crowd, but not enough to make any easy conversation. A detective would come up to him and pat him on the back occasionally (which was confusing, seeing as this party was not in Cole's honor for once), and then slink back into the thrall. Phelps continued to scan the crowd for any familiar faces, praying that maybe he would spot Ralph out of the corner of his eye, a natural conversation partner is what he needed right now. As mundane as Traffic could be, Cole knew it was a step up from Patrol. He did miss Ralph's company now and then, though.

He shifted his weight forward and made his way towards the stairs, pushing his way through other officers. His head was spinning from the din of the room, and he stumbled his way outside. The nighttime air hit him straight-on and shook him to his senses. Cole could see his breath in the cold February air and adjusted his coat for warmth. He decided it would be best to take the bus home, and started making his way to the station. Before he could get very far, a voice called out from behind him.

"Hey," a rough voice shouted, "Phelps!"

Cole turned around to see Stefan Bekowksy himself, stumbling out in front of him.

"Bekowsky," He replied. "I haven't seen you all night."

"Likewise," Stefan nodded. "but I saw you leave."

"And you decided to follow me?"

"Yeah, you're heading home, right?"

Cole hummed in approval, Stefan nodded in response. They stood in silence like that for a good minute.

"So," Stefan started, "need a ride?"

"Why?" Cole made a face. "I can take care of myself."

Bekowsky rolled his eyes. "You're the worst driver in Los Angeles, let me repay the favor."

"That sounds like a threat, Bekowsky." Cole gave a slight smirk.

Stefan retaliated, with his broad smile that showed a bit too many teeth to be flattering. "It can be!"

"Have you been drinking?"

"Not a drop."

Cole tossed around his options and realized he preferred Stefan's Buick to a smoke-filled bus any day of the week. Before he could respond, Captain Leary came running out of the station.

"You two!" He called. Stefan gave an exasperated sigh before turning around.

"Yes, Captain?" He asked, giving Cole a look behind his shoulder.

"I need you for an early assignment tomorrow, very important." He nodded for emphasis. "Crime never sleeps, and I trust my finest to be at the ready."

Before Stefan could respond, Phelps interrupted, "Of course, Captain. We'll be there."

"I expect you here by 6 AM. Goodnight, Bekowsky," Leary turned his gaze towards Cole and bowed his head. "Phelps."

After he had left, Stefan let out a defeated breath. "Ain't no rest for the wicked."

Cole nodded, "I suppose so."

Often when the Captain expected the two back at work so quickly, they had taken to staying the night in Stefan's apartment. It was more comfortable for Mrs. Phelps to stay asleep, and his apartment was closer to the station regardless. Every moment of sleep counts- it isn't easy to solve a missing car case under-rested.

Cole and Stefan made their way to his car and slid inside without a word. Bekowsky made sure to stomp out his cigarette before entering- Cole didn't mind the smoke, but he appreciated the gesture. Stefan turned down the radio, and the car hummed to life. Cole always found car rides relaxing when he wasn't driving, which was rare. Phelps thanked Stefan for driving. His head was still reeling from the party, and dealing with traffic was the last thing he wanted to do.

They drove in silence, the quiet radio fading into white noise. Cole found himself looking over at Stefan, mostly making sure he wasn't about to crash. He folded and unfolded his hands, a habit he'd unwillingly picked up over the years. Bekowsky was an observant man, and when he spotted Cole's tell, he could never forget it.

"What's bugging you?" he started in a hushed tone. "You're doing your thing."

Cole knew what he was referring to and stopped immediately. Stefan had pointed it out before. "Nothing, just don't like parties."

Stefan shook his head in acknowledgment and continued to drive.

They soon reached their destination and began their ascent up the creaky wooden stairs up to Stefan's apartment. The elevator never seemed to work when Cole visited. Their nighttime routine had become solidified by now- Cole's first night over ended with him sleeping on the couch, they'd gotten more comfortable since.

After Cole had taken his shower, he came out to see Stefan sitting on the balcony, sliding door left ajar behind him. He crept up to the door and stepped out to join Stefan, taking a seat beside him. Stefan held a lit cigarette between his fingers and blew a small bit of smoke away from Cole.

"You're smoking a lot lately," Cole said, hushed. "why?"

Stefan chuckled, "Kid's observant, though that's nothing new." He leaned back in his chair. "Not sure, helps me think."

"Have you seen those new studies?" Cole tilted his head, "They're saying they cause cancer."

Stefan hummed, "Thanks for the concern, but it's hard to kick a habit."

He turned away; he realized there was not much use in arguing.

They sat in silence for another few minutes, the sounds of the city echoing from bellow.

"Hey," Stefan started, "do y'think you're leaving Traffic soon?"

"Uh, I don't think so," Cole responded cautiously. "are you?"

"Nah," Bekowsky responded, not missing a beat. "I think I'm at the epitome of my career, don't think I'm cut out for Homicide."

Cole, almost instinctively, reached out to Stefan's shoulder. He pressed his thumb into his arm. Stefan began to move away, but stopped and took another drag instead.

"I think you could," Cole said, looking a different direction. "you're a great Traffic cop."

Stefan leaned towards Cole, "Thanks, but I don't think the skills overlap."

They continued to sit, the only noise being Stefan's occasional clear of the throat. Cole's hand lingered on his shoulder, pressing more circles into his arm with his thumb. His muscles were tense, but as time passed, he seemed to relax. Stefan took his spare hand and placed it over Cole's, still not looking him in the eye. Instead of moving his hand away, Stefan kept his hand on Cole's. When Stefan made eye-contact with Cole for just a moment, he felt like Bekowsky was staring through him. His mouth went dry and would have pulled away from Stefan under any other circumstance. They stayed like that until Stefan stood up and returned inside.

Cole reclined on the balcony, pondering what just happened. When he finally slid back inside, Stefan was sound asleep, which was nice. Cole would prefer to never bring this up with his partner ever again.

Although, he couldn't help but notice Bekowsky's gaze sticking in his head as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i know theres a lot of fics like this.............. ive just had this one in my mind for a while and wanted 2 write their dynamic (:<


End file.
